The Reason to Live
by hironohime
Summary: He wants to stay by her side and supports her with all his heart. Unfortunately, his time is limited and there are only few things he could do to make her happy. A one shot happy ending for Okita & Chizuru pairing.


**The Reason to Live**

* * *

><p>"I want to be yours tonight. Body and soul."<p>

It started from her desperate love confession an hour ago. A master of swordsmanship and the leader of Shinsengumi first troop he might be, but he was still a man who could not resist the sweet invitation from the one he loved truly, madly and deeply.

Helpless whimpers and lustful moans filled the air as two hands of different sizes entwined on top of the white sheet. He locked her hands above her head before he caught one of her breasts with his mouth. Her back arched in pleasure at his loving touch on her bare skin. He gave the same treatment to her other one and received a wanton moan as his reward.

"Souji…" She uttered breathlessly.

He must admit how he loved the sound of his first name whispered beautifully by her and he desperately wanted to draw it from her more. He placed open mouthed trail kisses from her jaw down to her cleavage before he released his grip on her hands and moved further to the lower half of her body where he found her most private part. He spread her legs apart, kissed her inner thigh then gently opened her entrance with his thumbs before he started to lick her clit. She screamed out in pleasure as she tugged his hair powerlessly. He repeated his action several times and it caused her to whimper desperately. She begged him not to stop between her harsh breaths. Slowly but surely, she was drowned in the sea of pleasure. He inserted one finger inside her cave and her body shivered at the foreign feeling but she did enjoy it. He moved his finger back and forth causing her to moan loudly then added one more. He noticed that she was ready when he saw his fingers fully covered in her juice.

"Souji, please…" She pleaded with glassy eyes.

"Please what, Chizuru?" He asked with an evil smirk. He already knew what she wished for since her walls were tightening around his fingers, but he wanted to hear the words directly from her mouth.

"Enter me," She replied hoarsely. Her cheeks turned red when she realized what she had said. He crushed his lips on hers before he entered her in a swift as he hoped that it could reduce her pain. He regretted that there was no other less painful way for them to consummate their love, when he saw several crystal drops escaped her eyes; he kissed them away while he patted her head gently. He waited a while for her to adjust to his size before he started to move. Okita marveled slightly as he was amazed at how well they fitted together. He stifled a groan at having to resist the temptation to begin thrusting his hips into the deeper part of her cave. He pulled out half way from her before he thrust back in roughly. She bit her lip hard when the pain she thought had gone reared its head again, catching her by surprise.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to her ear when his eyes caught the painful expression on her face.

"I'm alright," She replied with a smile as she hugged his lower back. He continued thrusting back into her. Okita winced when he felt the slight sting of her nails digging into his back. He ignored the pain and gradually increased his thrusting speed when he felt his own body began to climb toward the cliff of ultimate pleasure. Her grip tightened as she began to push her hips to meet his. Lascivious moans escaped her mouth when his thrust met the points that made her see stars.

"Chizuru!" He called out when he realized that he was near the climax.

"Souji…I…I…" She muttered, nervously, when she began to feel the tight knot in her belly.

"Come with me, Chizuru, " He panted back.

She shut her eyes tightly and screamed his name out in pleasure as her first orgasm overwhelmed her. He could feel the heat of her release and continued thrusting into her harder as he desperately sought the cutoff point. Powerless whimpers escaped her mouth when he hit the sweet spot that made her see stars. After a few more moments, with a large groan he released all of his seed into her and fell limply beside her. He gently moved some of her bangs aside to take a better look at her face. She wrapped his right hand with both hands and smiled at him.

"I love you, Chizuru," He confessed before he pulled her into a warm embrace. She blushed at his words.

"I love you too, Souji," She replied as she buried her face in his broad chest.

Having been living a life where drenching his clothes with human blood was a daily occurrence it seemed like he had forgotten how it felt to love and to be loved in return. His teammates had told him not to pursue her. Surely her demon blood was a curse, they had said, and that she was not a suitable wife for him since her stubbornness was surely a problem too. However, Okita Souji was his own man and when he decided something; it was not for anyone to tell him otherwise_. _He loved her just the way she was and nothing could change how he felt toward her. She was the missing piece he had been searching for and he was complete now that he found her.

Hijikata was the only one who supported Okita and advised him to live together with Chizuru in Edo because, Kyoto was no longer a safe city. At first it was hard for Okita to believe the fact of Hijikata being supportive since he was well known as the evil sub-captain who cared about nothing but accomplishing missions of the organization. At the night of Kondo's death sentence, Hijikata told Okita that it was Kondo's last will to see his comrades living a happy life. Hijikata said he had noticed that Okita's happiness was to be together with Chizuru who haｄ been taking care of him all the time without saying even a word of complain. Hijakata was pretty sure that it was more than enough to prove how much Chizuru cared about Okita. Okita took a deep breath then closed his eyes as he recalled the memories of the past. Half a year haｄ passed after Kondo's , Okita realized that he and Chizuru had waited long enough in not exchanging vows.

"Chizuru." He called her daringly.

"Yes?"

"Let's get married." Tears of joy escaped her eyes when she heard his words.

"You haven't given me your answer, Chizuru," He said demandingly.

"It's a yes, of course," She answered firmly as she shed her tears away with the back of her hand. He smiled at her then traced her lips with his forefinger before he locked them with his own in a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Chizuru rubbed her eyes when she was awake by the rays of morning sun. She smiled as she stared at her husband-to-be who was sleeping like a baby. His muscular right arm was placed under her shoulders while his left one circled her waist possessively. Long eyelashes, silky hair and high-bridged nose, all of him was perfect that she had no doubt the Gods had spent some extra time when they created him. She smirked when a naughty thought crossed her mind. Chizuru blew at his nose causing him to pinch his eyebrows together at the tickling sensation. He lazily rubbed his sleepy eyes before he shot a look of disturbed.<p>

"You know what? Anyone who dares to tickle a sleeping samurai should be punished." He stretched his tone. A wicked smile was formed on his stormy, good looking face. She chuckled as she prepared herself to flee. Too bad, he was faster than her. He caught her wrists and pinned her back to the bed. She squirmed when he started to tickle some of her sensitive spots with no mercy.

"Excuse me, anyone home?" Sounded a familiar voice from outside the house.

Okita unwillingly released his wife-to-be from his grip when he heard the voice. "I wonder who the guest is." Chizuru emitted curiously before she rose to her feet. She grabbed the nearest outer wear to cover her sleeping robe and rushed her way to the main entrance.

"It's been a while, Chizuru," A tall man with long silky raven hair smiled at her.

"Hijikata san, I'm glad to see you. Please wait here while I prepare your tea," She greeted him as she led the man to the living room.

"Where is Souji?" He asked after he placed his sword on the sword holder.

"He's in the dream world," Replied an unhappy voice from the main bedroom.

"Well, I don't think a sleeping person could give a prompt reply," Hijikata slid opened the room door revealing a young man with messy brown hair who was in the process of changing his sleeping robe.

"Pervert!" Okita imitated Chizuru's voice as he covered his chest with a grey kimono.

"For your information, I have no interest in seeing a naked man. Get your ass quickly to the living room after you finish changing!" Hijikata slammed the door close. Chizuru who just got back from the kitchen chuckled at Hijikata's words before she served him a cup of hot green tea and some sweets.

"Grumpy as always." Okita complained as he tied his kimono belt. After finished he got changed, Okita entered the living room and sat in front of Hijikata.

"I've come to let you know that there's a famous doctor in Edo who can cure serious diseases like tuberculosis," Hijikata explained after he took a sip of his tea.

"Are you sure about that, Hijikata-san?" Okita gave a look of disbelief at his former commander. Hijikata nodded.

"My brother in law who lives in Edo told me that the doctor succeed in curing some tuberculosis patients. I got his name and address. It took one day to go there from here so be prepared. I'll be accompanying both of you there since I need to get some medicines for my sister and her family," Hijikata concluded as he stood up and grabbed his sword from the sword holder near the entrance door.

* * *

><p>Hijikata knocked on the entrance door of a residence. A huge name board in which is written "Jinyuudo Clinic" is placed on top of the door. After some minutes the door slid open as it revealed a young girl in her early twenties dressed in pink kimono with water lily pattern.<p>

"Hi, how can I help you?" She greeted the guests politely.

"I'm Hijikata Toshizou from the Shinsengumi. A friend of mine here needs to have a medical treatment so I'd like to see Doctor Minakata as soon as possible" Hijikata explained. The young girl was surprised when she heard the organization name.

"It's a great pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Tachibana Saki and I'm a nurse of this clinic. Doctor Minakata is waiting inside. Please come this way." She responded after giving a polite bow. Chizuru tightened her grip on Okita's hand nervously before following the girl inside the clinic.

"Doctor Minakata, you have a new patient," Saki announced when they arrived at the examination room.

"Good afternoon. I'm Minakata Jin. Pleased to meet you all," A man with short and straight raven hair in his early thirties smiled before he gave a polite bow.

All of sudden Okita started to cough continuously. "Souji!" Chizuru screamed in panic. She rubbed his back with a hope that it could ease his pain.

"Please wait outside while I check on this gentleman here," Minakata exclaimed as he helped Okita to lie on the examination bed. Chizuru bit her lip anxiously as she glanced at her beloved one.

"I'll be alright, Chizuru. Don't worry about me," Okita said weakly as he smiled at her.

After half an hour, Chizuru and Hijikata were asked to enter the examination room where they heard the brief explanation about Okita's disease.

"We need to conduct a surgery to remove the bad part of his lungs. He needs to stay at this clinic to take further medication after the surgery and I'm afraid to tell you that I can't determine the period of stay," Minakata justified. "Moreover, there is no guarantee that you will survive after the surgery," the doctor continued. Silence filled the examination room for a few moments.

"Well, as long as there's a possibility for me to live longer, I shall take the surgery." Okita claimed his decision.

"But, Souji…" Chizuru quenched.

"It worth a try, Chizuru." Okita replied calmly.

"We will do our best in conducting the surgery, Okita-san," Minakata stated.

"Thank you, Doctor Minakata. Anyway, I have a request," Okita continued.

"What is it?"

"Is it possible to borrow some spaces of this clinic?. I'd like to marry the girl I love before taking the surgery." Chizuru who did not expect to hear such words gasped while Hijikata dumbfounded.

"No problem, Okita san." The doctor replied with a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness, Doctor Minakata," Okita bowed politely.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!, you really look beautiful!" Saki beamed delightfully at the younger girl in front of her. Chizuru was wearing a pure white kimono; her hair was tied up neatly and decorated with flower shaped golden hair ornaments.<p>

"Thank you for everything, Saki-san," Chizuru stared at Saki with glassy eyes.

"Save your tears until the ceremony is over, dear. You'll ruin the makeup" Saki winked. Chizuru chuckled before she nodded in agreement.

_Knock!, Knock!_

"Chizuru, may I come in?" Asked the voice.

"It looks like the groom has arrived. I'll be next door if you need any help," Saki rose up to her feet and opened the room door.

Okita blushed when his eyes caught the sight of Chizuru in her wedding kimono. He must admit that the cherry red lipstick really suited her. He desperately fought his hormones that provoked him to ravish those luscious lips of her right away.

"Y-You…look beautiful." He praised her tensely.

"Thank you. You also look dashing," She responded as she glanced at his black wedding kimono.

"Hijikata-san has called some of our comrades who live near here." He said.

"Really? I can't wait to see Shinpachi san and Saito san."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't want them to come…" Chizuru raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"I wanted to keep the sight of you in that wedding kimono all to myself," He muttered. She could not help but smiled at his possessive statement.

"Well, you'll get to take it off me, if that's a consolation." She replied.

"You have a point there. So, shall we go?" He stretched out his hand.

"Sure," She answered as she placed her hand in his and followed him to the hall where their comrades awaited them.

A Buddhist priest welcomed the couple with a warm smile before he told them to sit side by side at the center of the room. After the wedding vows, a red cup was handed to the groom. The priest poured some amount of sake into it and instructed him to drink from it before he passed it to the bride. Chizuru bit her lower lip to hold back her tears after she finished drinking it. Unfortunately, her eyes betrayed her as several drops of joyful tears fell to her cheeks. Okita smiled lovingly before he stretched out his right hand and shed the tears away with his thumb. Chizuru muttered a word of thanks to Okita in a low voice and smiled back at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your marriage be blessed with happiness," The wedding ceremony ended when the priest made the announcement. Saki and some residents of the clinic stood up to serve the honored guests some food and alcohol beverages from the kitchen.

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" Shinpachi said cheerfully as he raised his _sake_ cup.

"Thank you for coming, Shinpachi-san." Chizuru replied with a glee.

"Souji, I won't forgive you if you dare to cheat on her." Shinpachi glared at Okita.

"Don't worry about that, Shinpachi-san." Okita raised a thumb.

"Saito, why don't you say something." Shinpachi elbowed Saito at the rib.

"I look forward to see the babies in near future." Saito said shortly as he gave a friendly smile at the couple. Chizuru flushed before she nodded shyly.

* * *

><p>"Today was really a great day. Don't you think so, Souji?" Chizuru uttered while changing into her sleeping robe.<p>

"Yeah, indeed," Okita muttered his reply as he stared blankly at the ceiling above him. He knew that he should be happy on his wedding night, but the thought of losing his life during the surgery kept haunting him. Chizuru was about to say something when she heard him coughed painfully. She knelled down beside him and rubbed his back daringly. A mouthful of blood spilled out and left a rouge stain on the white cloth he used to cover his mouth. She promptly cleaned his mouth with a new cloth and helped him to take a sip of his medicine.

"It's too bitter," He complained as he stuck his tongue out with a grimace after he drank it.

"Bitter medicine is the best," She smiled while she wiped the sweat on his forehead with her handkerchief. He smirked before leaning forward and crushed his lips fully on hers. She gasped in surprise at his sudden action and he used the chance to slip his tongue inside and started to explore the pink muscle inside her mouth.

"That was a nice palate freshener. Probably, the best I've ever had." He teased after they broke the kiss as he licked his lips seductively showing her how he enjoyed the fine taste.

"You're such a mean teaser!" She sulked before covering her entire body with a blanket and turned her back to him.

"Don't be mad at me, please," He pleaded playfully as he moved the blanket away from her and hugged her waist from behind.

"Don't worry; you're forgiven already," She frowned at her own words. She found it so unfair to easily give in whenever he asked for forgiveness after mocking her. She had no doubt that love had weakened her.

"Chizuru?" He whispered in her ear.

"What is it, Souji?"

"When I die, please forget about me and find a new husband who could make you happy."

"Never!" She shouted as she pinned him by the shoulders to the bed. Both of his eyes widened in surprise at her unexpected response.

"Chizuru..."

"I don't want to live a world without you in it." She said bitterly. Okita regretted his own words when he heard her sobbed as tears escaped her eyes. Death wasn't something that he would fear. It would be an honor for him to die in a mission like some of his comrades who died during the war. The organization was his everything but his perspective changed when he met her. She seemed so fragile that she would break into pieces in no time when no one was there to support her. He wanted to live longer so that he could protect her and pulled her into a warm embrace when she was in sorrow. He wanted to stay by her side and supported her with all his heart. Unfortunately, his time was limited and there were only few things left that he could do to make her happy. For the first time in his life he started to fear death.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru." The words were the only thing he could think of though he knew that it wouldn't bring consolation to her.

"We're married, Souji. It really hurts when you decide important things all by yourself like what you just did. Am I so unreliable that you didn't even bother to discuss it with me first?" She muttered sadly.

"I promise I won't do such things anymore," He gave her a prompt reply as he shed her tears. She hugged his waist tightly as she was scare that he might leave her before she nuzzled the crook of his neck and breathed his scent.

"I didn't know that you were such a crybaby." He mocked her playfully.

"I'm crying on behalf of you because, I know that you will never shed a tear even at times when you feel terribly sad." She sniffed when he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Thank you for spilling your tears for me, Chizuru. I am a lucky man to have such a kind girl like you staying by my side," He uttered while he caressed her locks.

"Souji, please don't leave me alone." She whispered between her sobs. No one had ever cried for him like she did before. Not even his parents and his elder sisters. He finally realized that he was a lucky man to have someone who was willing to spend a life together with him until the end.

"I'll try my best to make you the happiest bride on earth and I hope that the tears you'll be spilling in the future shall be the tears of joy," He said his promise as he cupped her left cheek with his right hand. Chizuru nodded and closed her eyes when she felt his soft and warm lips against hers.

* * *

><p>A loud first cry of the newborn filled the small hut.<p>

"Congratulations, Okita san. Your wife just gave a birth to a handsome baby boy!" Saki handed the baby to a young man dressed in a casual grey colored kimono.

"Thank you," he replied as he embraced his son lovingly.

"I shall leave now so you and your wife could enjoy the beautiful moment." The nurse left the spot and closed the shoji door behind her. He bended on his knees and placed the baby on Chizuru's chest.

"You did a great job back there, Chizuru," He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't have made it this far without you beside me," She replied with a smile, even though her eyes were swollen and her bangs damped with her own sweat. He returned her smile as he caressed her locks.

"I have been living a life where people treated me as if I'm some sort of scumbags because of my true identity as a demon. There were times when I regretted being born to this world since all I could feel was agony," She spoke with a keen desperation in her voice, that Okita could tell was due to more than just fatigue from the labor. "However, everything changed when I met you." She stretched out her right hand and cupped his right cheek with it. He placed his right hand on hers before he kissed her palm gently.

"Souji, thank you for granting me the opportunity to love and to be loved in return. It's a great honor for me to be a wife of the man I truly love and bear his child," she whispered with a big smile on her face.

He hugged her shoulders after he helped her to sit up. Although the surgery succeeded and he has been taking the medication and his health was at the process of recovering. Although his illness has still not been cured completely, he was now convinced that he will not be seized by his illness since he had found more reason to continue living and all the more motivation to beat the illness; his family.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading this fic (^o^). I'd like to thank my beta reader Direction of Time for correcting my grammar and helping me in improving the story (^_-)b.<strong>


End file.
